1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a two-way folder-type terminal having a pair of housings rotatably coupled to another housing at positions spaced apart from each other to expose/cover the latter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable terminals may be classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals according to their appearance.
The bar-type terminals have a single body housing, on which data input/output means and transmitter/receiver units are positioned. However, they have a problem in that their keypad, which is used as the date input means, is always exposed and a key may be pressed unintentionally. In addition, there exists a limitation in making the bar-type terminals compactly, because a distance must be secured between the transmitter and receiver units of the terminals.
The flip-type terminals have a body, a flip, and a hinge module for connecting the body with the flip. The body has data input/output means and transmitter/receiver units positioned thereon. The flip is adapted to cover the keypad, which is used as the data input means, so that any erroneous operation thereof can be avoided. However, there still exists a limitation in making the flip-type terminals compactly, because a distance must be secured between the transmitter and receiver units of the terminals.
The folder-type terminals have a body, a folder, and a hinge module for connecting the body with the folder in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to open/close them. During a standby mode, the folder is folded onto the body to avoid unintentionally pressing or striking a key and erroneously operating the keypad. During a speech mode, the folder is unfolded to secure a sufficient distance between the transmitter and receiver units. This is beneficial to making the folder-type terminals in a compact size. For this reason, most recent portable terminals are configured as folder-type terminals.
The classification of portable terminals may be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
As portable terminals become used extensively, users' tastes and demands regarding the function and design thereof have become diversified. Accordingly, sliding-type, pop-up-type, and swing-type portable terminals have become commercialized. The trend of making portable terminals in a compact size with reduced weight, on the other hand, must be considered with consideration of the portability of the terminals.
However, conventional bar-type, flip-type, or folder-type terminals have a limitation in adding various functions within a limited area or in changing the design of the terminals. In addition, conventional terminals cannot provide a screen large enough to accommodate recently commercialized multimedia programs (e.g., digital TVs and VODs (videos on demand)) and mobile games. In order to enjoy the mobile games loaded on the portable terminals, more key buttons must be operated to utilize various additional features. However, it is difficult to perform such operations with the limited keypad of conventional terminals.